Radio stations periodically conduct surveys to evaluate their formats and determine the appeal of certain songs and/or other content. One method by which radio stations survey listeners is to conduct surveys of focus groups. Typically, the surveys comprise gathering a number of listeners to a central location. A song (or excerpt thereof) is then played over loud speakers to the participants as a group who are then asked to record their opinion of the song.